


08. Comfort

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Just homies been homies man, Modern AU, Other, Talkin about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Raven gets pulled into helping Murphy decorate his house. It turned into them having a conversation about what's to come
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: Prompts! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	08. Comfort

Raven had no idea how she managed to get roped into trying to help Murphy decorate the house for Halloween. She genuinely couldn’t understand how she went from sitting in her bed, head on Echos lap while Murphy tried to convince her over text to come over and help. She could remember the perfectly clear ‘the last time I decorated a damn house, I fell off a ladder and now I can’t walk.’ 

Regardless, here she was standing on his driveway watching him rummage through his garage. She held her coat tightly around herself, shivering as the wind blew past. Her hands were stuffed deep in her pockets and her chin was tucked into her chest.

“Murphy,” she mumbled. “Can’t we just go inside and check the basement, you know, like Emori said?”

“No, I know for a fact they were in here.” He knelt down, digging even further into the box marked in crude sharpie. The word  _ halloween  _ written along the front. 

Raven rocked on her feet, looking down at the ground with a sigh. The forecast called for snow, last time she checked. Part of her was mildly angry about the weather. It was the first year she finally forced Echo to agree to joining in their Halloween festivities yet those were all getting canceled because of the sudden shift in temperature. Though, standing on the front lawn, she wouldn’t doubt it. The sky had grayed over an hour prior to her leaving her apartment, the wind picking up simultaneously. Her attention shifted back to Murphy, watching him move towards another shelf, pulling down a box. She snorted at his persistence, moving to help him. Her hands came up to help him haul it down, setting it on the concrete with a thud. Murphy mumbled something she could assume was a “thank you.” 

It had fallen silent between the two, the only sound present was the leaves rustling in the background, brushing against each other. The garage door opened quietly, Emori appearing in the doorway carrying a box marked  _ lights _ . Raven looked up at her, smiling a bit. 

“He’s gonna be so mad when he realizes you were right.” She moved over to the stairs, reaching up to take the box with a grunt. It was pretty damn heavy.

“When I realize wh-” Murphy looked up at the two for a second before standing up. “Oh.” 

Emori just smiled, watching him take the box. She leaned back against the door frame, crossing her arms. 

“Next time, John.” She looked at him. “Listen to me.”

“Yeah yeah,” he scoffed. “I will.” 

Emori shut the door again, heading back inside. Raven snorted and followed him, hands heading back into her pockets. She followed him to the small garden, moving to open the box to help him dig through the lights.

“So?” She smiled a bit. “Still too shy to propose.”

“Psh. No.” He shook his head, pulling out a strand. “Just not ready.”

“You said that last year.” She glanced at him, helping him pull the rest out. “And the year before that.”

“I don’t know, Raven,” he shrugged. “You don’t have to get married to be happy. Abby was perfectly happy with Kane and she never remarried.”

Raven went quiet. She unknoted the wire carefully, trying to avoid touching the lights. 

“Yeah well,” she sighed. “She’s dead now so I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Raven, come on,” he nudged her carefully. 

“Sorry,” she shook her head, handing him the lights. “You’re right. But I just don’t get it. You love her alot so why not just get married?”

“Not sure.” He turned, heading to the porch. “I love her, you’re right. But something else in me knows I love her too much to actually get married.”

“She’d say yes.”

“No no I know that,” he glanced at her. “But… I don’t know. I think it’s just got something to do with her.”

“Emori?”

“Something about her doesn’t scream ‘I wanna get married’ to me.”

“Murphy.” Raven crossed her arms. “Not this again.”

“What?”

“You did this last time with you know who.”  
“Yeah well she was a lot different than Emori was. She didn’t accept me to just be me. Emori doesn’t care what I am; she just likes me because I'm Murphy.”

“A lot of people like you because you’re Murphy.” She held the opposing end of the lights looser, moving to help him hang them up. “You just choose not to see them.”

“Sure,” he snorted. “I don’t think Clarkes friend likes me.”

“Josephine?” She glanced at him. “Josephine doesn’t like anybody but Clarke.”

“That’s my point.” He carefully began wrapping the lights around one of the pillars. 

“Murphy. It’s not like she doesn’t like you because you’re you. She just doesn’t like people. She doesn’t have a reason to trust them. Not after her mom just gave her up because she didn’t want to take care of her.”

“You sound like Kane.”

“Well, maybe Kane also had a point.”

It fell silent as Murphy looked to her, suddenly halting what he was doing. He stared blankly. A flush was beginning to appear on his cheeks from the cold breeze. He went back to work, ignoring Ravens words. That or he was denying them.

“She wants kids,” he mumbled.

“And?” Raven snorted. “You want kids.”

“I know. I know.” He shook his head.

“Are you suddenly afraid of some tiny humans?”

“No way. Just nervous.”

“About being a dad?”

“Of course.”

Raven stood there almost dumbfounded. In her twenty five or so years of knowing this single person, she couldn’t recall a single moment of him admitting to being fearful of something. At least not directly to her. She grew up alongside him and yet he was always the “strong kid” of the family. He never hesitated no matter what was going on. 

“That’s new.” She moved back to the box slowly. 

“What is?”

“Everything about you. You’ve become soft, Cockroach.”

“Hey-”

They both turned, hearing the front door open, halting their momentary arguing. 

“Lunch is ready.” Emori stood there, wrapped in a jacket. “Come inside, children.”

“Yes ma’am.” Murphy smiled a bit, kneeling down to set the lights on the ground.

The two began to make their way inside, Raven shutting the door behind herself. The snow was beginning to fall outside. As she reached down to untie her boots she could feel Murphy watching her. Her gaze shifted to look at him.

“This isn’t over Reyes,” he mumbled, turning to head into the kitchen.

She snorted, standing up and pulling off her jacket. 

“Oh I know it isn’t.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is technically prompt 09. however 08. Clean has been a struggle for me to write so now I'm just waiting for motivation to actually finish it which sucks  
> But this is my first T100 fic so we should all thank @be_the_good_guys for telling us to rewatch the show before the end of the series.
> 
> I've got a lot of other ideas to write for this as well as some other shows and such, but I'm just waiting for more motivation to hit.
> 
> But thank you for reading this :D, stay safe and wear your masks


End file.
